If I Was JK Rowling
by Long live the pickles
Summary: Ever read the Harry Potter books and wished it had turned out differently? Well I have so I'm rewriting those parts that annoyed me for days...
1. Introduction

**Not J.K.R duh. _IF_** **I was J.K Rowling not I was, there's a disclaimer right there!**

**If I was J.K Rowling...**

_Introduction_

_Okay, I'm sure there were some moments in the books where you left thinking:_

_"WHY! WHY! How could you do this to me! He was so young!"_

_Or something along those lines - you were left upset and wishing J.K hadn't done that. _

_Or that may have just been me...But anyway I decided that for those moments in the books that left me annoyed for days after I first read it, I'm going to rewrite them! Just the bits that annoyed me, I'll rewrite those paragraphs. I'll write the part as it is in the book then how it **should** have gone. So please! Enjoy and maybe you'll agree with me: Some things should've gone differently. I MISS YOU SIRIUS! #Sobs#_


	2. When Peter Got Away

Okay, now these aren't designed to be able to just slot into the book. It willchange the future. But I don't have to write that so I don't care, J.K shoulda done it though! By the way, these aren't alweays going to be in numerical order. Also if there was something in the books that bugged you, then please, I'm open to suggestions! Just gimme the book, the thing that should be different, how it should have gone! (Page numbers would be great! Especially for the 4th, 5th and 6th. hehe

**When Peter Got Away 3rd Book**

**What really annoyed me about Peter getting away is that it changed so much. He helped Voldemort rise, he technically killed Sirius (Think about it, if Sirius had been proved innocent he would'nt have died BECAUSE he wouldn't have been locked up with the EVAL house elf who sold him to voldie!), he deprived Harry of his God father (Which is really sad because he already took away his parents) etc etc. So I decided (because I was really pissed when I read the 3rd book) to rewrite it. By the way it was twice as bad because Peter didn't escaped once. Technically he escaped twice, 'cause the first time was when they were there the first time and then the was the second time when Harry and Hermione travelled back in time.**

How it went:

They saw Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. then came Hermion... then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upwards. Next came Harry and Black.

They all began walking to the castle.

Harry's heart was beating very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon...

"Harry," Hermione muttered, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do..."

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again..." said Harry quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius. We're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"_All right_!"

* * *

How it should've gone:

Harry watched anxiously,

"Hermione, we're going to come out soon. Pettigrew is going to escape-"

Hermione shook her head,

"I told you, we can't be seen! There's nothing we can do!"

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing, as that man - that sold my parents to Voldemort and landed my god father in jail for twelve years when he was innocent - run free? Again!"

Hermione bit her lip,

"How are we supposed to find a rat in the dark?"

Harry thought for a moment,

"Maybe we don't have to...Hermione, I know this is probably a stupid question, but you know how Flitwick mentioned summoning charms?"

Hermione looked at him,

"Yea..."

"Well, did you (as usual) look up more information on them?"

Hermione blushed,

"Maybe..."

Harry waved his hand, urging her to make a connection. A few seconds later Hermione gasped, just as Peter grabbed Past Harry's wand. Peter began to shrink and-

Hermione ripped out her wand, causing Buckbeak to jump at the sudden movement,

"_Accio animagus_!"

Harry waited, not daring to break the silence. Hermione's shoulders drooped,

"I don't think it worked. I'm sorry Harry, I tried."

Harry hung his head,

"It's okay Hermione, I heard Flitwick say there weren't something you learned over night-"

Hermione held up her hand,

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That-" Out of no where a small _thing_ came flying towards them, straight into Hermione's hand, it then began to wriggle madly in her hand, "Oh my god! Harry it worked!"

Harry looked closer at the wriggle handfull of fur,

"I don't believe it...Quick! Hermione wrap him in your jumper, or he'll bite you! We have to take this to Dumbledore..."


	3. When Umbridge Was Being a Bitch

Thanx for the reviews!

**When Umbridge Was Being a Bitch 5th Book**

**Just like most people, I hated Umbridge and I'm not talking kind of pissed off hate, i seriously loather this woman. It almost pained me to read about her and her horridnessness...And then when Harry just put up with her in detention, I'm sitting her going "GROW SOME BALLS HARRY!". Yes, I know it would've just ended him up in more detentions, but I would so love to see Umbridge stood up to. So I decided, hell, I have a fanfiction designed for those moments!**

**Plus special thanks to Aussie Trebs who reminded me that there are other people out there who might like this change...**

How it went:

The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. The skin on the back of Harry's hand became irritated more quickly now and was soon red and inflamed. Harry thought it unlikely that it would keep healing effectively for long. Soon the cut would remain etched into his hand and Umbridge would, perhaps, be satisfied. He let no gasp of pain escape him, however, and from that moment of entering the room to the moment of his dismissal, again past midnight, he said nothing but 'good evening' and 'goodnight'.

How it should've gone:

The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. As soon as Harry began to write, his scabbed sores split and bleed, he tried to hold his tongue. Silently fuming he tried to write as quick as possible but trying to cause as less pain as possible. It didn't seem to make any difference. Beside him Umbridge let off a small chuckle, Harry turned and looked at her, she immediately look down at her book. Harry glared and placed his quill on the table. Umbridge put her book down,

"What do you think you're doing Potter? You still have more lines to write."

Harry looked Umbridge squarely in the eye and folded his arms,

"No. You can't treat me like this, just because I'm not saying what you want me to say!"

Umbridge's eyes flashed,

"I can and will Potter! So now pick up that quill!"

Harry stood his ground,

"You can't treat people like they don't matter! You can't get away with this!" He shoved his bleeding hand under her nose, "This isn't a detention, this is a assault!"

Umbridge glared,

"Welcome to the real world Potter, the wizarding world. There's no such thing as whiney little rich men in business suit telling you how to run you life."

Harry glared back,

"No, instead there's you," He said coldly. He pushed the parchment away from him and stood up to leave. Umbridge rose as well,

"Your not going anywhere Potter, you still have several hours of detention yet to complete!" She hissed, spit flying.

Harry pulled out his wand,

"No, we're done," he waved it threateningly in her face.

Umbridge looked briefly shocked, then pulled out her own wand and was about to mutter a spell when Harry shouted the disarming spell. Umbridges flew out of her hand and into Harry's who threw it to one side,

"Screw your theory classes! Theory isn't going to help us in the real world Umbridge, the wizarding world! Screw your detentions and most of all screw you! Don't come near me ever again, or I swear, I'll do something I shouldn't need to do!" Harry stormed out of her office, feeling slightly frightened, but glad he stood up to her...


End file.
